Thrown into the past
by Alex Tsukino
Summary: When the Winx Club is thrown into the past they meet another group called the Winx Club. Now they must work together to get the Winx Club home before they mess up the past or future. But will they? And how are Ven, Caspian, Tidus, and Flora connected?
1. Prologue

Alex: Slightly revised. Enjoy. I own nothing but original characters

* * *

Prologue

_She was being carried by a teenage girl, that had blond hair who was dressed in gold and white clothes, threw the halls of the buildings. She could hear booming and screaming outside. _

_The girl stopped and turned to two boys behind them, both had blond hair but the older one was dressed in blue while the younger one was dressed in red. _

_"Wen? Was? Wi? Was happening?" She asked in her small stumbling year old voice._

_"It's going to be fine," the girl reassured her as she turned back to the boys, "Are you sure you want to spilt up?" _

_"We'll be fine. Just get our sister to safety," The older boy ordered, "Once Terra's gone, they'll go after Domino, Daphne says she'll be taking Sera away so she'll be safe. One day Sera and our little sister will meet again. I'm sure together they'll reestablish Terra and Domino."_

_"You making it sound like we won't-"the younger boy began but was cut off by the girl._

_"It's probably the truth. We won't make it," the girl confirmed, "Love you guys. I'll come back to help once she's safe."_

_The girl began running down the hallway tears in her eyes as the boys looked somberly at their sisters as they turned and created swords in their hands as crashing and screams in the halls grew louder._

_The girl stopped in front of a stone circle in the middle of a big open room with no exits beside the door they entered form. The girl put her down and said, "Listen to me okay. You don't understand right now but listen anyway. Me, Big Bro Cas, and Big Bro Ti love you. But Daddy, and Uncles are gone. Me, Cas, and Ti have to save everyone now."_

_"I wanna hep," She replied._

_"You are a bit young for that right now," The girl replied smiling sadly, "So, you're going to a nice place with lots of plants. You'll love it."_

_"But, I wanna stay with wou," She cried hugging her._

_"I know," The girl cried, "but you can't. I promise if I can me, Cas, or Ti will find you again. But in the mean time you keep an eye out for Sera. Daphne said she'd be there too."_

_"Awright," She replied not letting go of the girl._

_"One more thing. No mentioning Terra or me or our brothers okay?" the girl stated, "and your names Flora now got it?"_

_"Flora?" She replied unsure._

_A boom echoed through the room right then and the girl formed a sword in her hand and turned to face the intruder._

"_High Queen," The intruder greeted smirking evilly._

It was then Flora sat up huffing and puffing. She looked around. She was back in the room she shared with Bloom.

She groaned. Not that dream again. She had it a lot growing up. She since her 13th or so birthday it had stopped, The dream of her as a toddler being transfer away in the night to her home, Linphea, during the middle of some battle had become a distance memory.

The dream made no sense! Her parents were still alive and were only children so Flora had no Uncles or Aunts plus Flora had only a single younger sister, name Miele. Not an older sister and two older brothers, named Wen, Cas, and Ti.

Lying back down Flora tried to relax. She had no idea why she had these dreams or why they were back After an apparent 4 years break. But she prayed they didn't remain for long.

* * *

Alex: Love it, Hate it, Don't care? Tell me By reviewing.


	2. Chapters 1, 2, 3, & 4

Alex: Revised. Enjoy. Own only original chatrers

* * *

Chapter 1: Throw back! Meet the 1st Winx Club!

_Two days after Flora's Nightmare_

Flora, Bloom, Stella, Aisha, Musa, and Tecna all sat in their school library, studying for their exam. But Flora couldn't really contract cause of Stella's complaining nagging voice.

"Stella!" the rest of the girls scolded as they grew anger at her distractions.

Huffing Stella got up and left the table leaving the others to study for their exams.

"What did you get for #5?" Musa asked Bloom as she looked up from her study guide.

A screamed was heard at that moment echo to thru the nearly empty library.

The girls jumped up and ran as fast as they could to the point of the scream and found Stella staring at a big stone ring with strange symbols on it that had, from the looks on it, been hidden behind of a self of books.

"What the heck did you do Stella?" Tecna questioned as she saw the ring.

"I just pressed a button on the side," Stella replied giving Tecna a look, "It's not my fault and it's not like it destroyed something."

Most of the girls rolled their eyes as Musa leaned over and pulled a note she noticed was tape and the ring. Her eyes widen as she cried to the others, "Listen to this note. 'Do Not Touch Ever! This Was Sealed For A Reason! You Have Been Warned!'" Musa read the note, "It's dated almost 20 years ago and it's signed The Winx Club."

Stella yanked the note out of Musa's hand, "Impossible! I'm 19 years! And you guys are 18! There is no way possible this is right!"

Flora and Bloom stared at the ring. This thing was familiar. It made both of them sad and anger at the same time.

Tecna studies the ring about to touch it when Flora grabs her hand, "Don't! The note…."

Aisha looks at Flora weird and said, "it's gotta be a fake. I've never heard of another Winx Club…"

Stella rolls her eyes and hands to note to Bloom, "What's the worst that can happen." She places a hand on the ring and the ring lights up and begins twirling around.

The Winx Club stared shocked as it began sucking then in and they screamed.

Then they were gone. No trace of them was left back a stack of unfinished school work.

Fairygonda came in and saw the ring and sighed picking up the note that Bloom had dropped, "I told Ven and Daphne it was useless." She sat in a chair near the ring. She thought back to when they had written the note. It was in Daphne's handwriting, frankly she written it because they all knew Ven's handwriting sucked.

Fairygonda missed Ven, Daphne, and the rest of the first Winx Club. Hopefully if everything played out right at least she would see Bloom, Stella, Flora, Aisha, Tecna, and Musa again.

…..

Almost 20 years earlier…..

Ven sucked in a breath and with a smile blew all the papers across the table. Starling shot up and yelled, "That's it!" and began chasing Ven across the library. Daphne groaned and rubbed her temples at her best friends' antics.

Ven was Daphne's oldest friend; they went back to the diapers. Ven was always getting their group of friends into trouble whether it was fighting annoying witches or pranking the teachers. Ven was a care-free, go with the flow, type of person, which made a bit of sense since Ven had power over Wind, Air, and Sky. The only thing she really seemed to care about at all was her family and friends.

The one chasing her idiotic friend was Starling. Starling was a quickly angered fairy and fashion diva if you ever met one. She was sister to the King of Solaria, meaning she was a princess (Which from the way she acted at times made sense). Starling had been the one that had really gotten the group together, though she pretended to be their leader it was obviously either Daphne or Ven was. Though Starling often meant well so they let it slide. She always seemed to lighten the mood of a situation. Though they maybe only because she was a Light Fairy.

Ariel leaned over and rubbed Daphne's back, "Just breath, Daph." Daphne glanced over at her other friends.

Ariel was another one of her good friends. She was the voice of reason in their group, if one existed. She was a Lady of Andros. She was a water fairy. Ariel always seemed to be the one would fixed everything when Ven seemed to screw everything up. She was the one that seemed to center the group.

"Well, Ven should know better," Kit commented, "We have exams tomorrow."

Kit was a fairy from Zenith. Kit had power over energy. But that didn't mean she wasn't tech savvy like most Zenithians. She still was a tech geek, and she was the only reason any of them kept a B average in any class. Though at times she just lacked common sense.

"Like Ven cares," Harmony groaned as she watched her friends run across the library, "she always gets straight A's and I have never seen her study in once my life!"

Harmony is last of the group. She is from Melody and a music fairy, of course. She was that kinda crazy person you questioned how she had friends. Harmony dyed her hair at least once a month, this month's color was red, and was always chewing gum (how the teachers didn't caught her was beyond them) and was the one always there with Ven at the beginning of an adventure red handed as they explained it 'wasn't their fault!'.

Daphne stood up and grabbed the heaviest book on the table and went over and waited patiently till Ven ran past her and nailed her over the head causing Ven to drop to the floor whining at Daphne and her violent actions.

Then there was Daphne. She was the only sane person of this group some would dare say. Daphne was the Crowned Princess of Domino and current keeper of the Dragon's fire. (This one of the reasons they hadn't gotten thrown out yet) Despite this Daphne was an okay person. She had always done the right thing, followed the rules (unless something had happen to her friends), never caused trouble (on purpose anyways), loved her family, and always took care of her friends. More so though Daphne had made them into the people they were today. The Winx Club.

As Ven was helped up by Starling, who was now calm, Daphne thought of how they had become the Winx Club.

It was funny thinking back on it now. Daphne and Ven had been introduced to Starling by Daphne's parents as they were being sent Alfea for their freshmen year. At first it was very tempting to just let Ven to just chuck Starling out the window (Which Ven had wanted to do as sure as Starling had opened her mouth) but eventually they grew to like her as she knew the troubles of royal life as they did.

When they got to Alfea Starling had found her friend, Lady Ariel of Andros, whom they grew to like quickly since when they meet her she had just knocked out like ten annoying girls.

It wasn't that long after that that Ven had meet Harmony. The two hit it off instantly after they had pissed of their magical history teacher.

Then all that was left was for Starling to get Kit into the group by saying she needed help with her homework, though true at first it didn't that too long to see that Kit belong with their group.

Later it wasn't too much a shock for them to find out they were sharing the same dorm apartment.

Ven's twin brother, Caspian, would laugh at her saying this later after he had meet them and seen how they so easily fit together. 'nothing is left to chance,' he would say, 'destiny happens. Whether we want it to or not.'

After that it all seemed to pick up speed as they always seemed to get into fights with some witches from Cloud Tower or ended up helping some of the Specialist form Red Fountain.

They ended getting nicknamed by Kit's boyfriend, Trace, the Winx Club. Which they decided to keep the name, liking it.

As they grew older things seemed to quiet down a little till the Evil Witches decided to start a war. Which put tension on them since they were seniors now and would be allowed to join the fight after this year.

Daphne shook her head and glared at Ven and said, "Study."

Ven rolled her eyes and replied, "You sound like Caspian!" Ven grabbed her cheeks and drew them up in a smile, "Smile!"

Daphne batted the hands away as she watched Harmony and Starling walk away from the two as Ariel and Kit stayed and made sure they didn't ended up really fighting (They did twice and ended up with no powers for the next two months because they blew up the lunch room) "We have exams for magical history and potions!"

Ven rolled eyes and with a flick of her hand a gust of wind the book in Daphne's hand ended up in Ven's. "Fine. I'll help you study."

Daphne was about to reply when Starling came and pulled Kit and Ven her way saying "look at this!"

Daphne look over at Ariel both thinking the same thing. 'oh no'

Daphne and Ariel raced after them and froze as they saw them in front of a stone ring with Starling's hand inches away from it.

"No!" Daphne yelled but was too late as the ring lite up and soon six girls around there age were lying on the floor groaning.

Daphne stared at them then glance up at Ven whose face was now concerned, "I think the conversion with Fairygonda will begin with 'I didn't do it' for once."

Daphne glared at a guilty looking Starling then sighed and leaned down and offered a hand to the red head in the group, "Here, let me help ya up. This was partially our fault I think." As she pulled the red head up she couldn't help but notice she look a lot like Daphne herself and her parents.

"Thanks," the red head replied, "I'm Bloom."

"Nice to meet ya," Daphne replied, "I'm Daphne."

Bloom's face feel into shock as did the others on the floor. "Daphne as in of Domino?"

Daphne nodded confused as she sent a look to the others that said 'what's with them?'

"As in my sister?" Bloom asked hopefully.

"Say what?" Daphne screeched as Fairygonda enter the library.

"VENTUS! DAPHNE! HARMONY! ARIEL! KIT! STARLING!" Fairygonda cried as she stared at all 12 of them, "why are their 12 of you?"

* * *

Chapter 2: I meet my freaky twin

_Terra_

_Castle of the Four Rulers_

Two boys both with blond/brown hair and green eyes stood at a table finishing a letter.

One looked about 18 and wore blue and silver robes with silver shoulders guards and was wearing a crown that looked like it was made of ice and water. He was currently writing furiously on a piece of paper, his face in distress.

The other was about 15, he was in red and silver robes with a single silver armguard on his left arm, he had on a silver crown that looked like flames. He was pacing around the table looking at the boy, "Done?"

The older boy wrote one last word and nodded standing up, "Yes. Tidus, go ahead and call Zoar in."

Then younger boy, Tidus, leaned his head out the door and waved a scrawny boy of about 16 in.

"Yes Princes?" the boy, Zoar, asked bowing to the two boys.

"Don't bow please," Tidus said motioning for him to stand.

Zoar stood shakily as the older Prince sealed the letter he and Tidus has written with his seal, "Zoar, you're a good friend of our sister correct?"

Zoar indeed knew the Princes' older sister, so he nodded.

"As you know our Uncle Pyrus was recently in an accident," Tidus explained to Zoar, "What you don't know is he died."

Zoar faces fell into shock, "But, your majesties, if one of the four kings dies-"

"Yes, we are to take their places," Tidus's older brother responded, "But our Uncle Zeus has other plans. The law states that we are to be crowned within the next 48 hours following Uncle Pyrus's death. To do that all four of the next heirs have to be present. Tidus, Rosemary, and I are here. But, Uncle Zeus has gotten supports to block all communication from Terra to the other worlds so there is no way to get our older sister here."

Zoar's face twisted in understanding, "Meaning Princes Aero, Darien, Cassius, and Peter will take your place."

"So we need you to take this letter to Alfea and fetch her," Tidus explained giving him the letter, "Go as fast as you can and take Freefall with you. He's faster than any ship. He can get sis back here fast enough to stop Uncle Zeus."

Zoar nodded and grabbed the letter and exited the room saying, "I won't fail you, My Kings."

….

Alfea

Fairygonda's Office

Bloom glanced over at the 6 girls that looked a lot like them. They all sat against the right wall while Bloom's group was against the left while Fairygonda was standing in the middle of the two.

Daphne, well she was Bloom's sister. She had the same red hair, same blue eyes; she even was wearing blue clothes like here. The only noticeable difference was Daphne's hair was way shorter then Bloom's.

Then there was a girl that had blond hair a pony tail, she looked a good bit like Stella, she was wearing clothes similar to Stella's too but they were more tomboyish, so it was a shirt and Jeans. But she had a mature look than Stella.

Then next there was the girl resembling Aisha. They didn't look as much alike as Daphne and Bloom or Stella and the blond but they had a vague resemblance. They had the same hair and eyes but Aisha was taller and the other girl had a more calming presence than Aisha.

Then there was the girl that looked like Tecna, she had the same pink hair (The girls was longer than Tecna's) and she dressed in green and purple like Tecna but that was about it. The girl appeared shyer and more realistic then Tecna.

The girl that looked like Musa had the same hair and eye color but that was it. The girl had red highlights and head phones hanging around her neck. She was dressed in black and red with boots. She had a more defiant aura than Musa too.

Then there was the girl that looked like Flora. She had the same blond/brown( though it pulled in some type of ponytail) and bright green eyes, the difference was the girl didn't have the same tan skin as Flora and unlike Flora's earth tone shirt and pink skirt, the girl wore blue jeans and a long sleeved white t-shirt with a odd gold shoulder guard on her left shoulder.

Fairygonda, well, she looked about the same. But her hair was now more brown than white and she looked a lot younger to. Everyone looked at her as she began talking, "Well, first things first. I'm Ms. Fairygonda-"

"We know that. We go to school here," Stella cut in agitated.

"Well, I have never seen you before," Fairygonda pointed out.

Tecna then jumped in, "Well, judging by your looks and the fact that Bloom's sister Daphne is here we are to assume we are in the past. By about 19 years or so"

"I see," Fairygonda commented pacing a little, "Well, why don't you tell me your names and a little about yourselves."

"Well," Bloom decided to start, "I'm Bloom. I'm Daphne's sister."

"What?" Daphne cut in, "My sister's like 5 months old! And her name is Serafina! Not Bloom!"

Bloom stared at her in wonder, "Serafina? So that's my real name? Kinda wordy. I was named Bloom by my adopted parents."

"Adopted? Why would you be adopted?" The Stella look alike asked, "Your part of the Royal family of Domino."

The Future Winx Club grew pale at the thought of telling them of Domino's destruction so Tecna quickly replied, "Please save all question's til the end…."

So Stella then explained, "I'm Stella-"

"Wait, Stella?" Stella's look alike asked, "Are you….Are you Princess of Solaria?"

Stella stared at her and replied, "Yes. How did you know?"

"My brother, he's the King of Solaria, has a one year old daughter named Stella," the girl replied, "That means…I'm your aunt….."

The room went silent as Stella's face went white. She had had an aunt, she couldn't remember her name though, she hadn't met her before, she had died during the attack on Domino. Yet now she was sitting in front of her now, the same age as her too.

Uncomfortable Stella elbowed Aisha telling her to say her name.

"Oh, um, I'm Aisha, Princess of Andros," Aisha said unsure of herself for once.

"Oh that why you look familiar," Aisha look alike laughed a little, "I'm a cousin of the royal family."

Everyone nodded. That made sense.

Aisha looked to Tecna waving her to go ahead, "Well, I'm Tecna. I'm from Zenith."

No one said anything so Musa picked up, "I'm Musa, I'm from Melody."

Again no comments so Flora finished up by saying, "Flora of Linphea."

"So Now you know us," Bloom cut in before anyone could asked questions, "So why don't you tell us your names." She motioned to their look a likes.

They looked and Fairygonda who nodded as Daphne said, "You know who I am so.." She looked at Stella's aunt.

Stella's aunt sighed, "Names Starling. I'm also a princess of Solaria." Stella remained quiet at this information.

Aisha's cousin then picked up, "I'm Ariel. I'm a Lady of Andros."

"Ah, I think I met you once," Aisha commented vaguely remembering an older Ariel.

Tecna look alike then said in a low voice, "Um…Kit. I'm also from Zenith like Tecna."

Kit shyly nodded to the girl next to her as she smacked on her gum, "Oh right. Name's Harmony. I'm from Melody too."

Musa glanced at the girl and thought Harmony. That sounded familiar.

That left only Flora's look alike who was staring at her as if trying to figure something out. Noticing they were waiting on her, she smiled brightly, "Oh sorry. My turn right? My name's Ventus."

Stella stared and said, "Venus?"

"No. Ventus," Ventus replied.

"Venice?" questioned Bloom.

"Ven-Tus," Ventus sounded out as everyone laughed at this.

"So, Vantas," Musa said.

Ventus slapped herself in the head, "Just call me Ven."

They laughed as Fairygonda call their attention to her, "So, why don't you all explain what happened."

Ven took a deep breath and started, "For once Ms. Fairygonda, I didn't do it…."

15 minutes later….

"So, you traveled back in time," Fairygonda summarized, "First of no more exchanging of any key information. We don't want to change history to much. Understood?"

The past Winx Club nodded as the future ones all looked at Bloom. They all knew she wanted to save Domino.

"On that note, I can't really help you get back," Fairygonda explained, "Time Travel and it's research are banned in most worlds."

The Future Winx Club slumped over feeling helpless till Ven spoke up, "On most….Not on mine…"

Everyone's head swirled to Ven and her weak smile, "In fact my Uncle Neptune is head of its research."

"Great!" Stella and the others cheered till they noticed the look on the others faces, "Um what's wrong?"

"Ven's from Terra," Ariel explained, "They aren't too keen on outsiders. We'll have to get an invite from the officials or the royals…"

A tricky smile appeared on Daphne and Ven's faces, "Don't worry, I got people."

The future Winx Club looked at each other. Terra? They had never heard of Terra.

Flora stared at Ven in shock, Terra? Terra is real? Not just from her dream?

Musa opened her mouth to say something when the door banged opened and a dirty scrawny boy stumbled in and looked around and set his eyes on Ven.

"Zoar?" Ven asked confused as she jumped up to meet him.

"Ventus! A letter from your brothers!" Zoar explained handing it to her causing everyone to stare at her in confusion.

Ven opened it quickly, "Caspian and Tidus?" she quickly scanned the letter her face losing it's playfulness and growing more concerned and worried.

Suddenly Ven's face changed. She looked so serious. Daphne had only seen Ven like this a handful of times, most when she had visited Terra.

"Thank you for delivering this, Zoar," Ven said to the boy as he bowed to her.

Ven turned to the others all but, Fairygonda and Daphne completely confused, "I'm afraid I must leave for Terra at once or else a war will break out."

* * *

Chapter 3: Ven's off/Meet the boys

Present time

Alfea College

Fairygonda's office

Fairygonda is sitting in her office staring out the window. Believe it or not she had assume, like the Winx Clubs, that Bloom, Flora, and the others would have simple return at the same time they left.

Apparently that was not the case since it had been 3 hours already and there was still no sign of the girls.

Fairygonda knew they would return but still-

"Ms. Fairygonda?"

Fairygonda turned to see Prince Sky, Brandon, Timmy, Riven, Helia, and Nabu stood at the door of her office.

"Have you seen the girls?" Helia asked in a concerned voice, "We can't find them anywhere."

Fairygonda stared and averted her eyes, "well…Um…you see…." You figure with about 20 years she might have prepared for this, but you know the thought of the girls' boyfriends had completely slipped her mind. Might as well tell them the truth, "It a long story and it really starts with 6 girls named Daphne, Ven, Starling, Ariel, Kit, and Harmony, and you see about 20 odd years ago…."

…..

About 20 years earlier

Alfea College

In Court yard

Ven groaned as she turned around and address the confused whining people following her, "look I just have to go! I'll explain everything later! It's urgent I return to Terra! I'll send word or whatever in about a day or two! If I don't…."

Daphne stared at Ven's face as she trailed off, "You'll be fine. Just hurry to Terra."

Ven nodded and looked over at her confused friends and the strange time travelers, "It's a long story, and it involves Cas, Ti, and Rosie."

"Your brothers and sister?" Harmony asked even more confused than before. But not as nearly confused as the time travelers.

Ven nodded and looked over at Daphne and Fairygonda, "Don't tell them. I'll explain." They nodded as Ven continued to where Zoar was watching her, "Shall we go Ventus?"

Ven rolled her eyes as she stepped out into the cloudy world outside of Alfea's walls, "Call me Ven, Zoar. We've been friends for almost 15 years. Looks like rain."

Despite Ven's sudden dismissal of them the crowd of people followed her outside anyway interested in what was happening. That's when they saw them.

In the courtyard stood two strange creatures, both about the size of a lion or a horse. Both were scaly, and were a gold/silver color, they were winged and looked ready to attack at any moment.

It took a second to realize what they were but soon Stella was saying everyone's words, "Dragons."

But they were much smaller than the dragons they had seen at Red Fountain, and they look…how could they describe them…..more intelligent….that they had more emotions…

Daphne saw everyone staring and explained, "Terra's home to a certain type of Dragons called Hy Drakgons. They are very amazing creatures. Terrans usually bond with a Drakgon for life. They use them to travel since technology doesn't work there very well if at all."

"What?" Tecna and Kit cried in horror.

Ven smiled and went over and petted one of the dragons, "You brought Freefall."

Zoar nodded as he mounted his dragon, "Your brother thought it was faster than both of us on Hawk." He motioned to his dragon.

Ven nodded and turned to the crowd, "I'll contact you as soon as I can."

"Good luck Ven!" Flora called unexpectedly, which shocked everyone. She had been quiet during most of the meeting and now.

Ven smiled at them and replied, "Thanks." She then reached over to her left shoulder and tapped the shoulder guard on it causing a bright light to wrap around her.

The crowd shielded their eyes. When they opened their eyes they found that Ven was now covered in weird gold armor, completed with a helmet covering her face.

Bloom stared amazed the armor. It was reminded her of the armor Romans use to wear.

Ven mounted her dragon, Freefall, and gave a final wave as she ordered her dragon to the air.

Zoar gave a slight nod to the girls as he pressed a button on his belt and he was covered in armor very similar to Ven's but not as elegant. He took off following Ven.

It was at that point everyone but Fairygonda ran out to stare up at the flying dragons till they disappeared in a blue light.

"Damn! That was cool!" Harmony yelled laughing. Everyone turned to stare at her, "What? It was! Our best friend flew off dramatically on a freakin' dragon in shinning gold armor! That was epic!"

Kit and Starling laughed at this as Ariel and Daphne rolled their eyes.

Aisha, Musa, and Stella giggled a little bit as Tecna stared confused at them, and Bloom and Flora was staring at the entrance, "guys look!"

Everyone turned to the gate of the school and saw five Specialists flying in on their bikes.

"It's the guys," Ariel smiled as the bikes stopped in front of them.

The new Winx Club stared at the Specialist and smiled. Our course these girls were dating guys from Red Fountain.

They were all dressed in there usually uniforms and as they took off their helmets they were tackled by all the older Winx Club, expect Daphne weirdly and one boy, the boy had dark brown hair and blue eyes with a red clip holding his cap.

The boy looked around confused, "Where's Ven?"

Harmony and released the spiking haired boy she was hugging and replied, "She flew off dramatically, James."

"Huh?" The boy with blond hair beside Starling asked.

"She had to return to Terra," Bloom tried to explain, "So this guy, Zar….um…"

"Zoar," corrected Tecna, "took her with him and they left on their dragons."

"Dragons?" James screeched, "Why the heck is my girlfriend flying on a dragon?"

"Um….." Daphne replied trying to think, "Listen Ven had some stuff going on and she will explain everything later. Okay?"

The boys look unconvinced but nodded then for the first time noticed the other girls. "Um, who are they?"

"Well," Daphne jumped in happy to get of the subject of Ven's departure and the reasons behind them, "This is Bloom, Stella, Aisha, Flora, Tecna, and Musa. They are from the future."

"Say what now?" The boy next to Kit asked in shock.

"Yep, Bloom is Daphne's sister, Stella's my niece, and Aisha's Ariel cousin!" Starling laughed.

"Serafina? The redhead is little Serafina?" James stared.

Bloom nodded and replied, "Call me Bloom though. And these are?" She motioned to the guys.

"Oh yeah!" Daphne giggled and replied motioning to each guy, "This is Trace, Kit's boyfriend, Daniel, Starling's, Eli, Ariel's, Malachi, Harmony's, and James, Ven's boyfriend."

The boys nodded a greeting

Stella looked around then asked, "Don't you have a boyfriend, Daphne?"

Daphne opened her mouth but was cut off by Starling, "Oh she had a boyfriend alright!"

Daphne grew red and hissed, "Shut up Star!"

Harmony joined in, "Oh come on! We all know you like him! And he likes you too!"

It was then Daphne began chasing Starling and Harmony around angrily.

The boys rolled their eyes. Kit sighed and look to the confused Bloom, Flora, Aisha, Musa, Tecna, and Stella, "You see Daphne has a crush on Caspian, Ven's twin brother and Caspian has a crush on her too. But neither will admit."

"So then this happens often," Aisha observed looking at the girls running in a circle.

"More than we'd like to admit," Malachi responded watching his girlfriend.

….

_Terra_

_Castle of Four Rulers_

_Hour later_

Ven arrived on Terra after an hour of the faster flying she'd ever done.

Ven landed on the highest point of the castle and dismounted from her dragon only to turn to see a few guards of in white and armor like hers spear pointed at her.

Ven looked around at Zoar and motioned for him to stay on his dragons.

Ven looked at the guards as one stepped forward, "Ventus Sky Sora Light! You are under arrest for plotting against the royal line! You and your brothers and sister are to be stripped of your titles and they shall be given to your cousins Aero, Darien, Cassius, and Peter! As directed by King Zeus!"

"And what does High King Riku have to say about this!" Ven challenged not removing her armor like she usually would.

"He and Neptune are being held on charges of murder against Pyrus!" The solider answered, "Now will you come quietly or not!"

Ven sighed as she turned to face the soldiers. With a flick of her hand she summoned a sword, "I think not." She then sent them flying with a wind blast.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Invitation

_Alfea College _

_Court Yard_

A week. A whole week had passed, and yet still no word from Ven. No information at all was coming from Terra.

This worried Daphne, Ariel, Starling, Kit, and Harmony. They said Ven always kept her promises.

Bloom, Stella, Aisha, Tecna, Flora, and Musa were getting restless at this information, Ven was there only was back home. If something happen to her they were screwed. Not to mention there were getting tired of the odd looks from students.

They were enjoying their time with the "old Winx" but at the same time were eager to return home. They were tempted every day to give out information that could change time and it was killing them, Bloom mainly. She could spend time with her sister, but the whole time she was with Daphne the guilt of knowing she would die was in the back of her mind.

Bloom and Stella were avoiding talking about the future and were using the line "It could change the future" so much to Daphne and Starling, they were about ready to tape their mouths shut.

Meanwhile the whole time this was happening no one seemed to notice small changes in Flora. Flora wasn't really bonding with the "old Winx." In fact Flora wasn't talking to them at all. Her dreams seemed to be her focus right now.

The knowledge that Terra was real seemed to be wreaking havoc on her mind. Not only did the dreams come every night but now the girl in her dream, "Wen", now took on the appearance of Ven, and now she was having other dreams of not only Ven and two mysterious boys, Cas and Ti (ironically apparently the nicknames of Ven's brothers, Caspian and Tidus) but of many other blond haired green eyed adults, and teens.

Flora shook the image from her head and focused back on the book in her hands. It was about Terra, Which was rather interesting.

Terra was about as old as Domino and had a diverse people based on the 4 elements, Air, Water, Fire, and Earth. The world had 4 nations, one for each element, and had a ruler for each nation, meaning the world had 4 kings.

Flora closed the book, tired of reading, and glanced at the sky. Ven had power over air/wind/sky according to her friends, "She's probably from the air nation…." Flora commented to herself as she got up and began walking back to where both set of Winx Club were.

As she arrived the girls all greeted, "Hey Flora!" Flora nodded to them as she settled on the ground beside them as Daphne continued the story she was telling, "So then Daniel dropped from the sky and cut of the witches attack. Giving me and Ven enough time to combines our powers to do a fire tornado to knock 'em back!"

"Oh please! Brag much!" Starling challenged, "what about that time me and Ariel took out that Troll?"

Ariel glance up from her magazine, "Star, don't bring me into this…."

Everyone giggled a little bit as Harmony added, "Or the time me and Kit had to take on that 250 foot something snake!"

Kit rolled her eyes, "Drama Queen, it was only 150 feet…."

Flora laughed; it seemed they couldn't really stay out of trouble either. Flora glanced up for a second and had to blink twice as she saw a Red Fountain ship coming closer being followed by 4 specs, "Um, guys…" Flora called everyone's attention to the ship.

They call glanced up to see the ship as it took a turn and landed in the court yard scaring a few students and even a few teachers.

Both Winx Clubs jumped up and ran over to the ships, this being a normal thing for all of them, and got there just as James, Daniel, Eli, Malachi, and Trace were stepping out.

"What's going on?" Bloom asked taking the leader role from Daphne.

James opened his mouth to speak but was cut off as the four specs from earlier came down from the sky revealing four dragons (one a silver-gold color, one red and black, one a greenish brown, and one a pale blue) each with a rider in armor.

The riders got off and walked toward them.

"They need us to take some prisoners from Terra," Trace took the moment to explain, "but apparently they have a message for you guys."

"Us?" Tecna asked confused.

"From Ven!" Flora guessed smiling.

Bloom wasn't as hopefully as she turned to the armored riders. There were four each in different armor.

One had on black armor with red trims and a helmet that had three points to the top. The rider removed her helmet revealing a girl with black hair and yellow eyes, "Greetings from Terra's blazing fire nation. I am Ash, the General of the Fire Nation's West."

Everyone nodded at the odd greeting; Daphne opened her mouth to speak but was cut off as the rider in the solid gold medieval type armor, literally head to toe, took off his heavy helmet revealing a brown haired and eyed boy, "Terra's vast Earth Nation greets you. I am the Eastern Earth General, Ben-Adam."

The next rider in silver armor, which was way lighter looking than Ben-Adam's, took of her helmet revealing a blond haired green eyed girl that looked a lot like Ven, "The Water Nation of Terra, sends greetings, I am Aqua, Southern General of the Water Nation."

The girls and guys stared wide eyed confused as the last rider in his familiar gold armor took off his helmet revealing a violet eyed white haired boy, a scrawny familiar boy, "The Air Nation of Terra sends greetings. I am Zoar, General of The Air Nation's north."

"Zoar, Ash, Ben-Adam, Aqua," Daphne walked up and greeted them, "Your Generals now?"

The Generals nodded as Stella asked confused as about everyone else, "Generals?"

"Each Nation in Terra has four generals," Flora explained, "They serve the four kings and help rule over Terra." Everyone stared at Flora, "What? I read a book about it."

"Anyway, what's the deal? If you were appointed as Generals that means new rulers have been appointed," Daphne commented, glancing over at Aqua.

"Yes," Aqua replied smiling, "and their Royals highnesses have requested to have you all at the official coronation. Though they have been crowned already. They don't want the coronation for the people to be till after their traitorous relatives former King Zeus and Prince Aero have been taking away to jail."

Ben-Adam pointed to the Specialists, "That's where you come in. Zeus and Aero are to banished from Terra."

"Wait! Okay first of why are the king and prince being banished?" Musa asked confused.

Daphne, Zoar, Ash, Aqua, and Ben-Adam sighed as Zoar began explaining, "Zeus is one of the 4 kings, Along with his brothers. When King Pyrus died, High King Riku's children are to take over. But Zeus started a plan to try and have his sons take the throne instead of Riku's kids. Zeus and his son Aero have been found guilty. The others three were let off."

"Alright," Ariel responded taking it all in.

"Doesn't explain why we've been invited," Starling pondered, "We've never meet the royals of Terra."

Daphne coughed to cover her laughed as Aqua and Ash looked amused, "Um, The Queen wants to be the one to explain it. Please let us hurry. The Queen and Kings expected us within the hour."

Everyone shared a look as they loaded onto the Specialist ship, not really thinking to tell Fairygonda they were leaving.

…

_Terra _

_Castle of the Four Rulers_

_Throne Room_

The Queen rubbed her broken arm as she glanced at her king brothers, "Remind me next time Aero's around to rip his head off."

"I see you're still angry," the Queen's twin laughed, "Well, kept it down, Rosemary's finally asleep."

"Yes, she's had quite a busy day," The queen rolled her eyes and looked at her youngest brother, "Has Aidan made a decision?"

The young King sighed, "Give him more time. Pyrus was his father."

The Queen growled and replied, "He has more then a week! The ceremony's tomorrow! Our guests are arriving today!"

The young king glared at her, "He doesn't need his Queen and Kings yelling at him right now. Aidan needs his cousins caring and comforting him. Don't let being High Queen go to your head and make you forget that…."

The Queen sighed and nodded, "Your right. But the change was so sudden, one minute High Crowned Princess next High Queen. I'm just glad Darien, Cassius, and Peter stepped down instead of us having to fight them."

The queen's twin nodded and asked, "So besides Zoar, who have you chosen?"

"Zephyr, Robin, and Mavis," She replied easily, "You?"

"Aqua, as you know, Trident, River, and Isolde," He replied then looked to his younger brother, "Besides Ash and Aidan?"

"Sola and Apollo," the young boy replied as he looked out the throne room window, "and we decided Ben-Adam was a good General. But have we decided on the other three?"

"Well," The Older King thought, "How about we all pick one?"

"Sounds fair," The queen agreed, "How about Rowan?"

"Like him. He has a good head and heart. He and Ben-Adam will work well together," The older king commented , "what of Lord Alan's daughter, Rocky? She seemed well rounded in court."

"I agree, and I know she's friends with Aqua," The Queen commented, "That leaves one."

The young king thought and replied, "How about Leaf? She's friends with Rocky and is very concerned of the Earth Nation well-being."

The older king nodded, "Ben-Adam, Rowan, Leaf, and Rocky."

At that moment a guard in an Air Nation armor came in and announced, "My Lady, my lords, your guest are about to arrive. Shall I bring them to you?"

"Thanks, Akash," The Queen replied, "Take them to the rooms we assigned. We'll address them tomorrow morning before the ceremony."

Akash bowed and left as the Queen looked at the Kings faces, both had an annoyed look on their faces, "What? I am not holding off telling them!"

"Sure you aren't," their replies came as they turned to address some of the guards.

* * *

_Notes _

_Story is set about 19 to 18 years before the 1st Winx Movie_

_1st Winx Club is_

_Daphne-Bloom's older sister, 18 years old. Knows only baby Bloom (baby Bloom is about 5 months old)_

_Starling- Stella's father's sister, meaning she's Stella's Aunt, 18 years old. Starling means loosely little star._

_Ariel- Distant cousin of Aisha's. Ariel, little mermaid, planet of water, I named her Ariel cause all my other names sucked, 18 years old_

_Ven-Ven's full name is Ventus which is Latin for Wind, Ven's power is over wind/air, opposite of Flora's. 17 years old, youngest member_

_Kit-honestly I named her Kit cause it was short and I couldn't think of any techy names, she has techy powers like Tecna's, 17 years old_

_Harmony- her name is musical sounding like Musa's. She has Musical power's like Musa, 18 years old_

_Others_

_Caspian- Ven's younger twin brother._

_Trace-Kit's boyfriend and a specialist_

_Terra is divided into four kingdoms: Air, Water, Fire, and Earth. Each has a ruler (King or Queen) and 4 generals to rule them_

_Air Generals: Zoar, Zephyr, Robin, and Mavis_

_Water Generals: Aqua, Trident, River, and Isolde_

_Fire Generals: Ash, Aidan, Sola, and Apollo_

_Earth Generals: Ben-Adam, Rowan, Leaf, and Rocky_

_Air Armor is gold and resembles Roman armor but has white clothes under instead of red_

_Water armor is silver and resembles gladiator armor but has no chest plate_

_Fire armor looks like the armor of the fire nation in Avatar the last air bender minus the skull masks and curves and points_

_Earth armor is like medieval European armor but gold _

_Names of the Terrans are usual related to the four elements. _

_For Ex: Ventus and Zephyr both mean "Wind", Mavis means "Bird", Zeus is a Sky god and Robin and Zoar are both types of Birds. All Sky/wind/air like. _

_EX: Caspian is the name of a sea, Aqua means "water", Isolde means "ice", and Trident and Neptune are sea gods. All water like names_

_Ex: Tidus means "sun", Apollo is a Sun god, Ash and Aidan mean "Fire", and Sola sounds like Solar. All fire like names_

_EX: Rosemary and Leaf types of plants, Rowan a type of tree/wood, and Ben-Adam, Ben means "Son" and Adam can mean "Earth", together "Son of Earth" All earthish_


	3. Chapters 5 & 6

Alex: I own nothing. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 5: Flora's late night

One of the first things you notice when you enter Terra's realm is the mountains. Sure there are normal mountains on the ground and stuff but what really catches your attention are the mountains in the sky, more than just mountains though there are islands floating in the sky as well….

…and it took Daniel completely by surprise. Which has led to this…..

"AHHHHH!"

"Can you not drive?"

"What the hell?"

"Is that a floating mountain?

"We're going to die?"

Luckily for us our heroes and heroines did not die from this thanks to James taking the wheel and they could then continuing on flying to the Terran Universal capital, The Elemental City, where the Castle of the Four Rulers lays.

After gapping at the amazing blue sea, icelands, isles, thick forests, peaceful plains, dazzlingly deserts, spewing volcanoes, and the floating land in the sky, they all headed to the cockpit.

"This place is amazing!" Musa commented to everyone as they entered the room.

It truly was a marvelous place.

"The castle's coming up!" Zoar voice flirted into the cockpit from the speaker.

"Good. Cause this magic field around Terra's starting to screw with the ship's wiring," Trace, the smart one of the specialist, commented.

James rolled his eyes and looked out the wind shield, "I don't see any castle. Just another mountain…."

As James trailed off the girls glanced and realized.

"That's no ordinary mountain…." Kit gasped.

The mountain in question had Roman/Greek styled buildings built into the mountain all the way up to the mountains floating peeks at the very top, it had a moat full of lava around the bottom which ended at a beach near the edge of the mountain where it meant the ocean.

"Welcome to the Castle of the Four Rulers," Daphne smiled as the others gapped at the castle.

…..

The Specialists landed their ship and the girls filed out finding the generals before them though now their armor had disappeared and they were talking to a white haired man with violet eyes, and a blue haired blue eyed woman.

Zoar, Ben-Adam, and Ash walked away leaving Aqua as she turned to the girls, "This is Akash and Ea. They will deliver Zeus and Aero to you. I and the other generals must meet with the former kings."

She left quickly leaving the girls staring at the man and woman, "Alright bye," Aisha huffed.

"Um, hi," Bloom coughed, "I'm Bloom; this is Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Aisha."

"Pleasure to meet you," Ea commented, "And Daphne it's a pleasure as well to see you again."

Daphne smiled a little she knew Ea and Akash well having visited Terra as Ven's guest and motioned to her Winx, "Thanks. This is Starling, Ariel, Kit, and Harmony."

"It's nice to put a name to the face," Akash commented.

Suddenly angery cries and screams were heard. Akash ran up to ramp to the guys, "The Specialist called James is being asked to stay here, the rest need to take the exiles away."

Everyone looked at James werid as he asked, "Me? But why?"

"The Queen requests it," Ea explained as she yanked James down the ramp and stood him near the girls as they watched confused, "She'll explain the morning now wait please! Riad and Nina are almost here!"

Suddenly a brown haired man in Earth armor appeared dragging a well-dressed blonde man as well as a black haired woman in Fire armor dragging a well-dressed blonde haired teenage boy.

"Traitors! I am the rightful heir!" the boy cried angrily.

"Zeus Jupiter Light, former king and crowned prince of the air nation! Aero Zeus Light , former prince of the air nation!" Akash yelled causing everyone jumped, "You have been exiled from Terra for your crimes against the crown!"

"I should be High King!" The boy, Aero, cried, "She'll ruin the kingdom!"

"The High Crowned Princess beat you fair and square in the duel earning the title High Queen!" Ea commented as they were lead into the ship and handed over to Specialists, minus James, "As part of your sentence your natural magic has been stripped from you and you're forddien to set foot on Terra again!"

Trace, Malachi, Daniel, and Eli pulled the crazy two away criminals away giving a quick bye to their girlfriends.

Flora felt a chill run up her spine as the two disappeared in the ship. Something was wrong with those two.

"Powers? They have powers?" Stella and Starling asked together.

Daphne was the one to replied, "Everyone has powers on Terra. All the Air people over air, all water people over water, and so on."

As the ship flew away leaving Bloom, Daphne, Stella, Starling, Aisha, Ariel, Tecna, Kit, Musa, Harmony, Flora, and James staring up at them.

"Well, then," Akash mumbled, "Shall we show you to your rooms?"

Harmony glared at them, "But we haven't seen the kings and queens yet."

"The Queen has said you'll meet with her in the morning," Riad explained, "now your dinner will be served in your rooms and dinner is soon so let's go."

They all looked at each other and thought 'what the hell is going on?'

….

Flora stuck her head out of her room and not seeing anyone walked into the hall and began wandering around.

Flora, Bloom, Daphne, Aisha, and Ariel had been shown to an amazing room as had Stella, Starling, Harmony, Musa, Kit, and Tecna. James had gotten his own room.

But for the life of her Flora couldn't fall asleep like the others. She had this buzzing feeling in her skull and it wouldn't leave. She wandered around till she came upon a series of magnificent fountains in a small court yard.

She stopped and sat on the edge of the fountain and relaxed enjoying the sound of the night. Till she had heard someone, "-oh come on! Stop acting like Ventus!"

Flora paused. Was that Daphne? She glanced over the fountain and saw Daphne in her blue night gown.

"What do you mean by that?"

Next to her Flora saw a familiar blonde haired green eyed in a long shelved shirt and pants with her arm in a sling, "Ven."

"When you act all stuck up and uncaring, when your so focused on something you don't noticed you're hurting people, that's Ventus. When you're carefree, kind, spacey, that's you. That's Ven. By tomorrow please be Ven again or else they will hate you more than they should," Daphne huffed as she stomped off leaving Ven standing there.

Ven sighed and leaned back against the fountain humming. Flora was about to sneaking away not wanting to be caught when she heard Ven singing.

_Let us see, Let us see_

_What life has brought to me_

_Blown to me, blown to me_

_The wind has given me a nation in the sky_

_Let the wind blow, Let whirl, never let it stop_

_Give to me, give to me_

_The wind let it be_

_For we are good, we are good,_

_Let all come and see..._

Flora sat there listening. The song was familiar. Almost as if she should sing it too.

"Ven."

Flora turned and saw to boys both with blonde hair and green eyes like her, one was in blue though and the other in red.

"Caspian, Tidus," Ven greeted not really looking at them.

So these were Ven's brothers. Wait….they look like…impossible!

"You know you can't sing right," Tidus laughed earning him a glare from his elder sister.

"Shut up! Shouldn't you be in bed?" Ven replied standing up straight.

"I'm fifteen, I know my bed time!" Tidus huffed as Ven and Caspian rolled their eyes.

"Come on, Ven," Caspian said pushing Ven toward the nearest exit, "Big day tomorrow." Tidus laughed following.

Flora stood up and stare after Ven, Caspian, and Tidus. They were all real. Ven was well Wen, Caspian was Cas, and Tidus was Ti….and they could be her…brothers and sisters…?

No they already had a sister named Rosemary. It was impossible! Right?

* * *

Chapter 6: All hail Queen Ven?

As Flora got up the next morning dressing in the amazing white and gold dress left for her, she had convinced herself it was a dream.

Ven was real yes, but she was not the girl from her dreams. Caspian and Tidus were real but see had not seen them last night.

Flora sighed as she walked next to James who had been dressed in an odd white and gold outfit as had Musa and Harmony.

Bloom, Daphne, Aisha, and Ariel had been dressed in gorgeous blue dresses ranging in color from navy to teal.

While Stella, Starling, Tecna, and Kit were dressed in sparkling red dresses that literal shined in the light of the sun.

"These clothes are amazing," Stella commented as Ea continued to lead them thru the buildings.

"The Queen and Kings wanted the best for their guests this morning," She replied, "Especial for you meeting them this morning."

"So we finally get to meet these mysterious, kings and queens?" James asked unsure.

Daphne laughed a little which confused them but before anyone could ask why a screeched of pain was heard in the air. Followed by humor filled comments and laughs.

"Fucking hell!"

"You knew it would hurt."

"Not that bad!"

"Come on you saw me complain when I had one!"

"I thought you were being a baby!

"Would you rather it in a sling or cast?"

"No! I hated those! I'll stick with the brace. I can actually move the arm then-"

Everyone looked confused at each other, minus Daphne, as Ea opened a curtain to reveal Ven, in white and gold robes, holding her arm that was in an odd brace with a white ribbon and a gold circle on her head.

Ven was seated at table covered with food with two boys near her age next to her, both boys had blond hair and green eyes like Ven.

One boy, the older of the two, wore blue and silver robes and had longer hair than the other's, and had a crown looking thing on his head that appeared to made of ice. He had a very amused look on his face.

The other boy was a few years younger than Ven and the older boy, he was wearing red and silver and had sorter blonde hair than the older boy and wore a silver crown that look like flames, he looked slightly amused but more like pissed.

Flora stared shocked, no…impossible…

"Ven? Caspian? Tidus?" Starling asked confused.

Ven, Caspian, and Tidus turned to look at the girls, *cough* and James (A/N: I feel like James is like the Mamoru/Darien of my story. Ever notice in most the Sailor Moon series he's the only guy in that universe pretty much?) . They stood up together.

Ven smiled nervously and motioned to the sits, "Great to see ya guys! Take any seat want."

Caspian smiled flirtingly at Daphne that made her blush and pulled out the seat next to him, "Hello Daphne."

"Cas," Daphne replied as she took the seat next to him. Daphne was the only one that took a seat. The others remained standing.

Tidus rolled his eyes and addressed Ea, "Thank you, please take the guards with you as leave." Ea nodded and motioned to the few guards there to follow her.

As Ea and the guards left Starling burst, "WHAT THE HELL? VENTUS, CASPIAN, TIDUS! EXPLAIN-"

Ariel placed a hand over Starling's mouth and stated, "Um, fill us in please. Daphne seems to know what is going on, But the rest of us are kinda out of the loop. Especially our time travelers…"

Daphne, Caspian, and Tidus turned with an expectant look at Ven who looked uncomfortable as she coughed and began, "Um, well….where do I start…..Well, my name isn't really Ven…."

"Yeah it's Ventus," Harmony interrupted, "No secret there."

"No," Ven replied sadly, "My full name is Ventus Sky Sora Light," She paused and took a deep breath, "Former High Crowned Princess of the Air Nation of Terra."

It was so quiet in the room you could hear a pin drop, till Stella broke out laughing, "Oh my god! Bloom it's like we found out Brandon was really Prince Sky!"

Tidus laughed as he motioned to the seats, "Please sit. By the way I'm Tidus Helios Apollo Light, former Crowned Prince of the Fire Nation. Call me Tidus or Ti." He then motioned to Caspian, "And the one over there flirting shamelessly is my older brother, Caspian Kai Oceanus Light, former Crowned Prince of The Water Nation." Caspian and Daphne blushed as the others laughed.

The tension broke a little as they all moved to sit down.

James looked uncomfortable as he sat next to his girlfriend, Ven; Ven grabbed his hand and looked at him, "You're uncomfortable aren't you? Knowing the truth?"

James looked hurtfully at Ven, "More like hurt. You didn't trust us?"

Ven shook her head and replied looking at everyone, "Listen, I didn't tell you not because I didn't trust you but because I couldn't."

Everyone, But Daphne, Caspian, and Tidus, stared as she explained, "You see, I'm not like Caspian and Tidus. I was the High Crowned Princess. I'm supposed to represent Terra itself. How does it look to the Terrans if their future ruler doesn't even want to be educated on their home world?"

"It took months of begging to get High King Riku, Ven, Cas, and Ti's dad, to get him to agree to let Ven to go to Alfea," Daphne explained, "And even then only I and Fariygonda were allowed to know "High Crowned Prinecss Ventus" was there. As far the Terrans knew Ven was here."

"Wait!" Aisha intreupped, "You said former Crowned Princess/Prince!"

Ven looked down uncertain as suddenly Daphne hugged Caspian squealing as Tidus answered for them, "Yes."

"Meaning…" Kit trailed off face in shock.

Tidus bowed jokingly at Ven, "May I present High Queen Ventus Sky Sora Light, High Queen of Terra, Queen of The Air Nation, and Lady of The Castle of The Four Rulers…"

Ven blushed a bright red as everyone stared at her, "Yeah…um….Caspian and Tidus are the Kings the Water and Fire Nations now too…"

Bloom coughed, "You Invited us then…."

Ven nodded, "You need help and need to be returned home before you alter time to much. Uncle Neptune and Dad are waiting to help you."

"King Neptune and King Riku huh?" Daphne commented starting to eat some food she had gotten.

"Kings?" Musa screeched reacting.

"Not Kings anymore," Caspian explained, "That's me and Tidus."

"Wait," Flora asked trying to understand everything, "if you aren't the crowned Princes and Princess anymore then who are?"

Caspian stared confused before replying, "Well, Ven's children would be the next heirs…."

Ven rolled her eyes, "Don't remind me. There Lords and Ladies are going to start pressing me to get married soon." James blushed at that comment not that Ven noticed.

"But till then I guess it would be…Darien, Cassius, Peter, and …." Tidus paused and grumbled, "Aero."

A wave of silence fell over the room as Daphne said, "um, Maybe you should start popping out those babies Venny."

That got the room to laugh as a servant came in and handed a bundle of blankets to Ven. Ven frowned and replied to her, "I thought Lily-"

"She said she had an important meeting," The servant explained sadly, "And your father is with Lord Neptune, my Queen."

Caspian and Tidus said at the same time, "Bull shit."

Ven sighed and looked at that blanket then smiled, "Morning Rosemary."

Everyone leaned in and stared at the blanket as Ven moved it a little revealing a baby about a month or two old with small blond curls and greens just like Ven, Caspian, and Tidus.

"Meet the final Terran monarch," Tidus smiled, "our baby sister, Queen Rosemary Flora Lily Light of The Earth Nation."

Flora stared as the baby looked at her, a wave passed thru here as she realized. She was that baby. She couldn't explain it but she knew.

She ran out of the room feeling like she had just eaten a batch of Stella's cookies.

Ven watched Flora run out and whispered under her breath, "Oh, Rosie. You didn't know."

* * *

Alex: All revised chapters up. Enjoy. Review.


	4. Chapter 7

Alex: It's been a while yes? Enjoy. I own only my characters.

* * *

Chapter 7: History

All the stories Bloom had heard of Ven had her doing crazy, foolish, or funny things. Ven sounded like a fun loving free going person. Which is why seeing Ven standing posed in front of a crowd poised and quieted, kinda freaked her out.

Bloom and the others were all seated in a space up front along with Ven's father, the former High King, Riku and her uncle, the former King of Water, Neptune.

From the feeling she was getting from Neptune, Bloom could tell he far from approved of their presences here but every once in a while Bloom caught sight of Riku, Ven, Caspian, or Tidus giving him a glare.

She guessed they were the only reason he wasn't speaking against them being there.

Bloom was pulled out of her thoughts as elder man in black robes stepped into the room silencing everyone.

"I am Jair," The elder man announced, "I have been in charge of three ceremonies before and am honor to do another." He walked down the aisle to where Ven, Caspian, and Tidus stood, "For this is the ceremony for the people of Terra, and as such we begin as we always do with the story of how the royal family and our world came to be."

Tecna raised her eyebrow to Kit as she shrugged, all the Winx looked to Daphne who looked just as confused as them.

Jair turned to the crowd, "Our world is different from the others, for they were made by the Great Dragon. Our world was created by being of pure power, by Gods."

Starling and Stella share a can you believe this crap look til they were glared into silence by Ariel.

"Eight gods created our world to live in peace away from the humans," Jair continued, "There were eight gods, Enlil the god of the skies and winds, Gonzorig the metal god, Hai the god of water, Izotz the ice god, Azar the fire goddesses, Ila the goddesses of earth, Mu goddesses of forests, and Ra'd the lightning god."

"Hail the gods," The room sounded as if practiced.

Freaky, Musa thought.

"They lived in peace. Till we came," The elder continued, "We invade their world. Enlil, Hai, Azar, and Ila decided to let us life in peace of their world. But Gonzorig, Izotz, Mu, and Ra'd hated us and attacked us, trying to wipe us out. The gods that wanted us to stay battled the ones wanting us to leave and conquered them allowing Hai to absorb Izotz, Ila to absorb Mu, and Azar to absorb Ra'd. But Enlil was unable to absorb Gonzorig. He got away before he could be caught."

Wow, Absorbing your own kind? Harsh. Aisha thought.

"Exhausted from their battles and fearing Gonzorig, for he was the fiercest of them, they blessed the people, dividing them into the four nations. Many years past before the Gods decided to leave Terra, They left the world in the hands of the original Kings and Queens, their children," Jair finished, "And every King or Queen since then was descend from those Kings and Queens, and in turn the Gods themselves, making them godlings."

The Winx Club and James did a double take as Ven, Caspian, and Tidus remained stoned face. Gods? Their descended from gods?

"Now, Crowned Princes and Princesses are you ready to continue on and defend Terra and her people?" Jair asked turning to them.

"Yes," All three replied in unison.

"Well then," He nodded and called a man forward that was carrying rings on it, "Crowned Princess Rosemary Flora Lily Light." Ven turned to a basket near the thrones and picked her baby sister up, "Is of an age she came be named Queen but most give power to others. Generals?" Two boys and two girls all with brown hair and eyes stepped forward, "Rowen, Ben-Adam, Leaf, and Rocky of the Earth Nation shall rule in her stead. But never the less I present the Queen of the Earth Nation, Rosemary Flora Lily Light, the Beloved. May you stay strong as stone."

The Earth Nation slowly clapped for their queen.

It was then Bloom noticed that all the earth people had brown hair and eyes, and that the water people had blue hair and eyes. She looked to the fire nation and noticed black hair and yellow eyes. She glanced at the air nation and saw all white hair and violet eyes.

Weird, then glancing around she noticed a few people with blonde hair and green eyes, mainly the royal family.

Jair turned to Tidus, "Crowned Prince Tidus Helios Apollo Light, Generals Aidan, Ash, Sola, and Apollo," One blonde boy stepped up as did a black haired boy and two blacked haired girls, "May your fires burn bright. I present the Fire Nation King, Tidus Helios Apollo Light, the Courageous."

The fire nation clapped as Jair turned to Caspian, "Crowned Prince Caspian Kai Oceanus Light, Generals Trident, Aqua, Isolde, and River" a blonde boy and girl stepped up as did a blue haired boy and girl, "May the sea stay clear, I give to you the King of the Water Nation, Caspian Kai Oceanus Light, the Wise."

The Water nation clapped as Ven gave Rosemary to Caspian and Jair turned to her, "High Crowned Princess Ventus Sky Sora Light. Generals Zora, Robin, Mavis, and Zephyr." The white haired boys and girls stepped up, "May the winds never cease to blow, I give you the Air Nation Queen and the High Queen of Terra, Ventus Sky Sora Light, the Great."

Everyone clapped then as Jair spoke one more time, "From the great eastern woods comes Queen Rosemary, from the bright southern sun comes King Tidus, from the shimmering seas comes King Caspian, and from the clear northern skies is High Queen Ventus! May your reign be as great as your father's and his father's."

With that Jair gave them all a ring and headed out and everyone called, "Hail the Kings and Queens!"

Everyone stood and started to head out. The Winx Club stood too and James started to head to them.

James had a huge smile on his face till a white haired boy a few years older than James and Ven stepped in front of Ven.

"Hail Queen Ventus" He smiled and kissed her hand causing a look to twist on her face, "The Cyclone Family is of course behind you."

Ven ripped her hand away, "Thank you, Lord Gavin. But I must leave for I must get back to helping my friends. "Ven motioned them. Stella felt a chill go up her spine as she looked at him.

"Yes, your guests," Gavin commented as she began walking away, "What of my proposal?"

Ven paused as Caspian and Tidus caught up to her carrying Rosemary, "Hell no."

Ven, Caspian, and Tidus walked out of the room with the others trying to catch up.

"Did he ask you again?" Daphne looked at her with a knowing look.

Ven flung her hands up and huffed, "No means no, I ain't marrying him!"

"Marry?" James screeched causing most the girls to laugh.

"Well, if not him who?" Caspian asked being all logical, "Sooner or later the council is going to push, especially with the whole Aero thing."

Ven glanced at James and blushed, "Um, Uncle Neptune said he would be in the library, I catch up later."

Ven dashed away but that's when Stella looked away and asked, "Where's Flora?"

* * *

Alex: Hope you liked It review. And btw if you're a Rurouni Kenshin fan like me, you need to know they're making a live action before that's coming out in August (in japan). It's starring the actor that portrayed one of my favorite Kamen Riders! Takeru Sato. Check out trailer!


	5. Chapter 8

Alex: All your questions will be answered in time. I own nothing but my characters.

* * *

Chapter 8: Doing nothing

Flora sat on the bench staring at the dragons, four of them more than the others.

"That's Freefall, Tidalwave, Burnout, and your dragon," a voice commented.

Flora swerved to see Ven dressed in the familiar white longs shelved shirt and pants, gold cloth belt, brown boots, and white ribbon around her head with simple gold crown. But now she had on a gold cloak and a short sword around her waist.

"My dragon? I have no dragon," Flora responded looking away from Ven.

"Yes, you do Rosemary," Ven replied walking over to her and placing her hand on Flora's shoulder.

Flora jumped back away from Ven, "I'm not Rosemary!" Flora felt tears come down her cheeks.

Ven moved away and looked at her, "Alright, you're Flora. But at one point you were Rosemary." There was complete silence for a moment till Flora as asked, "How did you know? I didn't till I saw Rosemary, till I saw me…."

Ven laughed a little and sat on the edge of a fountain nearby and motioned for Flora to sit, "Little things, you have the same hair as me, Cas, and Ti, eyes too. You're a "nature fairy" I hear, those bracelets you have look like what could be a form of void gear," Flora looked at her simple bracelets. She'd had them for as long as she remembered, "your "name" is one of your middle names, and you grew up on Linphea….That's the backup plan…"

Flora sat next to Ven, "backup plan?"

Ven looked at Flora sadly, "Our war against to Witches isn't going very well. A backup plan me and Daphne created was if it got too bad we were taking you and Serafina to Linphea to hide you. Worked right? You don't remember me, Cas, or Ti…"

Flora looked sadly at Ven, "No, just little dreams. Mainly of the day you sent me to Linphea."

Ven stood and gave Flora a cold look, "Don't tell me. If you tell me anything I might want to change it. Don't tell the others either."

Flora stood as well and gave her a shocked look, "You want me to just let Domino get destroyed and probably Terra and you too?"

Ven sighed and looked sadly at Flora, "You're alive, and there is no more war anymore right? Somethings have to be. We cannot change what has happened or will happen. Trust you older sister."

Flora looked at Ven thinking what she said over, then gave a weak smile, "Actually I'm older than you right now."

Ven rolled her eyes, "You're getting as picky as Ti."

Flora laughed a real laugh till she saw Freefall, Ven's dragon, fly up to them with the brown-green dragon she'd been looking at earlier.

"That's your dragon," Ven stated again, "You're too young to name her in this time but she has bonded with you."

Flora held out her hand as her dragon nuzzled her head into Flora's hand.

A name floated into Flora's mind and she spoke it, "Earthquake."

…..

20 years into the future

The Specialist walked through the empty halls of long deserted halls.

"This is even creeper than Domino," Timmy told them as he pulled out his scanner, "Next right."

"Finally," Riven grunted as he held up the glowing orb in his hand, "This is getting heavy."

"Shush," Brandon replied, "This is for the girls."

As they turned right they found themselves out again with Sky waiting by some statues.

"Got it Sky. Let's go," Nabu told him.

"Look at these," Sky called, "I think they were made by the original Terrans. They haven't been here in a while though." Sky glanced around at the charred landscape and soot filled skies.

They looked at each other curiously and walked over and read the engraving over the statues.

_THE FINAL KINGS AND QUEENS OF TERRA_

_HIGH QUEEN VENTUS SKY SORA LIGHT THE GREAT_

_KING CASPIAN KAI OCEANUS LIGHT THE WISE_

_KING TIDUS HELIOS APOLLO LIGHT THE COUAREOUS_

_QUEEN ROSEMARY FLORA LILY LIGHT THE BELOVED_

_DEID DEFENDING TERRA AND DOMINO FROM THE WITCHES_

They looked at the statues and saw kids not much older than them, probably younger, and a statue of a toddler.

"Dear god," Nabu said and glance at Helia at he stared at the toddler and the name at the bottom, "Flora?"

….

20 years before…

Bloom looked over at James and asked curiously, "So, you and Ven are dating right?"

James nodded, "Yeah. 2 years now, we meet thru Trace and Kit. We hated each other at first but we just clicked eventually." He looked at Caspian, "Why is that Gavin guy trying to marry Ven?"

Caspian sighed and looked at Daphne helplessly, "Gavin Cyclone is of the nobles of the air nation. He wants to help his family get ahead."

"Ah," James pondered as they entered the library and flinched as they all meet a glaring Neptune.

"Let us start yes?" Neptune asked.

* * *

Alex: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll update again within the week with enough feedback….that means review please. Also, I want you guys to check out the internet series _My Music_ by the Fine Bros on youtube, it's awesome.

_Notes_

_Hy Drakgons bond with their partners from early age and remain with them til death_

_All Drakgons can fly and breath fire_

_Four races of Hy Drakgons_

_Windra- Air dragons with larger wings and lighter bodies for quicker flight, more aerial _

_Aqudra- Water Dragons with web limbs and larger lungs allowing them to swim in water, divers_

_Flamdra- Fire Dragons with tougher skin to survive lava and extreme heat in metal works_

_Terric- Earth Dragons with claws and beaks to burrow with in caves _

_Freefall- Ven's air dragon, fastest dragon on Terra_

_Tidalwave- Caspian's Water dragon_

_Burnout- Tidus's fire dragon_

_Earthquake- Flora/Rosemary's earth dragon_

_Terrans travel through space often on their dragons, Void gear is a what they and their dragons wear to protect themselves in space, also can be used as battle armor. _

_Most Terra's void gear can be hidden in simple devices, like Ven's shoulder guard, Zoar's belt, and Flora's bracelets. _


	6. Chapter 9

Alex: It's been a while. I apologize, I had had writers block then I went to New York, and now I'm in college and I moved a couple hours away from home for college so I had to get use to take…I'm only an teenage what do you want from me?! *Cries for a mintue* Okay, so I'm done. Here I own only people that aren't from Winx Club.

* * *

Chapter 9: Conflict

Flora was hesitant as she and the others stepped out for the building and with good reason.

As soon as they did they jumped back as Tidus unleashed a blast of fire at Ven as she dodged it by jumping in the air.

The girls and James stared at this as Ven shot air at Tidus and Caspian.

"What the-?" Stella comment as Caspian sent ice shards at Ven.

But Ven shoots down and slashed at Tidus then threw her blade at Caspian.

"VEN WHAT ARE YOU-" Daphne started but stopped as Caspian and Tidus sat up moaning.

Ven glanced at the girls and James, "Huh? Sup?"

Bloom looked and noticed they were all wearing armor, the boys was shattered though compared to Ven's.

"You were and they were….." Musa stuttered.

"Practicing," Tidus replied as Caspian tossed back Ven's sword, "We've been slacking. A king needs to defend his kingdom right?"

The girls and James nodded in awe as the Queen and Kings armored.

Flora got closer to her siblings and saw Caspian sheathing his sword, the sword was a fencing sword which looked like it was made of moving water.

Tidus was leaning on his sword, which was a katana like sword that was solid black.

Ven was boredly tossing her sword with was rather short compared to the boys and looked pretty average, "So what did Uncle Neptune decide?"

Daphne rolled her eyes, "Nothing….he told us to leave till he had a real clue what to do. But he suspect it has to do with Starling and Stella touching the gate thingy at the same time."

Ven glared at Stella and Starling as they pointed to each as if to say 'it's her fault.'

Caspian and Tidus rolled their eyes, "Lunch anyone?"

Everyone cheered as they followed Caspian and Tidus out, all except Flora.

She notices Ven staring at the sky as a paper air plane glides down from the sky as into Ven's waiting hand.

"A paper air plane?" Flora asked confused and amused.

Ven glared at her, "Sorry, I don't have flame travel, whispering flowers, or wave ripples for messages. I have super-fast paper planes."

Flora looked at Ven questionable.

Ven sighed, "Tell ya later." She opened the plane and read the message, "Huh? Robin needs me to head over to the city of Lani. Apparently the council is wanting to refuse my rule." She looked at a nearby man putting up weapons, "Daichi, please, tell Caspian and Tidus, I'm heading out for a bit."

Daichi bowed and left as Ven snapped her fingers changing her clothes, which honestly were soaked in sweat and nastiness, into nice press princess, um queen, looking clothes.

"I'll see you later," Ven told Flora as she jumped into the air and landing on her dragon taking off as Flora stared.

"I…." Flora stared after her a little disappointed, "I wanted to come….."

…..

The Air Nation was composed of floating islands all a fair size though some were bigger than others and each held one city/town/village on it. The one Ven was going to, Lani, wasn't the biggest or the smallest, in fact it wouldn't have even caught anyone's attention except for the fact that Ven's cousin Aero spent his summers here, which is probably why they didn't want Ven to be there Queen.

Ven and Freefall landed in the town square where a young white haired, violet eyed woman stood.

All the Air Nation citizens, minus the royal family, had white hair and violet eyes. This particular one was General Robin, an old friend of Caspian's.

"My queen," Robin greeted as she bowed to her.

Ven nodded towards Robin as she got off Freefall, "Hello, Robin. Where is everyone? I saw no one when I was landed. It's like a ghost town."

It was true no human voices could be heard or humans could be seen in the Rome style city.

"Most have vacated for fear of fighting or have held up in city hall with the council," Robin explained leading her to hall.

"This affair will not become violent," Ven vowed, "I simply will address their issues and meet a compromise."

Robin rolled her eyes, "You have not met the leader, Sigurd."

Ven gave Robin a look, "What's his like?"

Robin shuddered and replied, "A mix of King Neptune, Aero, and your step-mother."

Ven buried her face in her hands, "Greatttt…"

They entered into the room and it went silent.

"Princess Ventus," A man stood up as she entered.

Ven's face only twisted a little as she corrected, "High Queen Ventus."

"Not to us."

….

Flora sat next to Caspian and Tidus at the table as the rest of the girls and James squealed and ran out of the area to want some sort of dragon show.

"I can't believe Ven just took off," Caspian pondered as he slyly watched Daphne run off.

"She has all the fun," Tidus grumbled as he pocked at the greens on his plate.

"Well, it was apparently important," Flora replied soundly sad, "But, I would have loved to have gone."

Caspian gives Flora an amused look, "Trust me when I say this for everyone. Going with Ven on an adventure has mixed results. Very mixed."

…..

With Ven…

Ven twirled to avoid a sword as the man swung again nicking her shoulder, "Shit!"

….

Back with Flora….

Flora sighed, sounded true. She looked back at her elder brothers as they were now discussing a trade issue when Neptune busts in carrying a blue orb.

….

In the future….

Sky handed the orb to Fairygonda as she smiled reading back over Daphne and Ven's notes, "Okay, time to bring them back."

* * *

Alex: You have SerenePanic to thank for this chapter. I'll try to update more. Review and thank ya'll for reading.

_Notes_

_Terran's send messages in one of four ways:_

_Air: Message Planes- Uses enchanted notes folded into paper planes which are indestructible and very fast ( Imagine like in Harry Potter 5)_

_Water: Water Ripples- uses water to recorded a video and send to another water source close by the recipient _

_Fire: Flame Messages-Letters send thru flame travel (Like in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)_

_Earth: Whispering Flowers- Enchanted flowers record messages and deliver them (Think Alice in Wonderland)_

_Ven's name is based on Ven (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep)_

_Caspian's name is from King Caspian X (Chronicles of Narnia) _

_Tidus's name came from Tidus (Final Fantasy X)_

_The base for Terra is a mix between the world of Avatar: The Last Airbender and The Chronicles of Narnia_


	7. Chapter 10

Alex: It took a while and it's not my best but here's chapter 10. I own only characters like Ven, Caspin,etc.

* * *

Chapter 10: Switch back

Ven groaned as she landed at the Castle holding her injured shoulder, she jumped off and looked towards Freefall, "I'll see ya later."

She walked up the main rumor casting quick healing spells and changing her shirt threw magic. Ven was known to be a tough person and as the oldest of the Light Royal siblings she had to set an example for the rest. The main one was never show weakness.

Weakness got rulers and dynasties removed, like the last of the Whitesun line, The High King Lucas and his heirs were killed so that that the Light family could take over.

Ven walked shaking the dark thought of her family as she entered the main dining hall to see everyone huddling around Neptune as held an odd looking orb.

"What's up?" Ven asked trying to appear unhurt.

Caspian gave her a look that told her he knew she was in pain. Stupid twin empathy.

Ven ignored Caspian and looked to the Orb in Neptune, "What's that Uncle Neptune?"

"This is the Transmeilla Orb. The Gate that was used to bring them here can only be used as a one way gate," Neptune explained, "The orb though opens a portal once every ten. Problem is the future orb must be opened to the correct time from the other side."

"Well leave a note then," Kit suggested as suddenly the orb lite up.

"Remind me to write the night," Ariel whispered as a portal began opening.

Ven stared amazed till she heard a man call out, "Wonderful!"

They all turned to see Lord Gavin Cyclone and some of the prisoners from the uprising.

"You know that orb come be used for more," Gavin smirked as he drew his blade, "But for now I'll settling for sending you thru as well my queen and kings. Because of that damn oath killing you means my death as well so that seems like a decent way to get rid of you"

Bloom stepped toward them looking like she was about to power up when Daphne stepped in, "Bloom, you and the others get ready to head back. Well handle this."

Before anyone react the Winx club could react the others besides Ven and Neptune had flown off to fight them.

"We must hurry!" Neptune called as he forced the portal open face.

Ven whistle and turned to Flora and the others, "You must leave now. We have no knowledge if this happened in the original time line or not!"

"But," Stella started but was stopped by a look from Tecna.

Earthquake landed next Ven as she looked at Flora removing something from around her neck and put it in Flora's hand.

"Be safe," Ven told her sadly, "And remember us!"

With that Neptune's portal fully opened and Ven unleashed a wind that knocked the Winx Club into the portal.

"Wait!" Flora cried as she was swept away to 20 years into the future, her last glimpse of the future being her sister's face.

Ven sighed as she looked at Earthquake, "Take care of her." The earth dragon flew into the portal as Neptune closed it.

"Good bye, sis."

...

20 years in the future and a week later ….

Flora walked thru the halls of a castle that was once filled with such life, Helia was with her.

"Here," Helia told her motioning to the statues.

Flora was stared at the 4 statues, "Yeah, That's Ven, Caspian, Tidus, and me…"

Helia wrapped his arm Flora, "I'm sorry."

Flora looked down at the ring Ven had given her before she had shoved her into the future. It was a simple gold ring that had four jewels in it: one white, one blue, one red, and green. In the inside of the ring was words Flora couldn't read.

"Flora?"

Flora looked up and stared at a man in his late forties with white hair walking toward her and Helia.

Helia stepped in front of Flora, "Who are you?"

The man bowed to them, "Zoar. Remembered me?"

Flora stared at him, "Zoar, Ven's general."

He nodded, "Yes, it's good you remember." He pointed at the ring, "That's Ven's ring."

Flora nodded, "She gave it to me before I left, she sent Earthquake with me too." She leaned into Helia.

Zoar bowed to Flora again, "Queen Ventus told me before that final battle that destroyed Terra, that she had given the High Ring of Terra to her sister and that she would return and return life and the people of Terra."

"Me rule Terra?" Flora asked, "But it's dead. Burnt and dark."

"Terrans have power over water, earth, fire and air," Zoar explained, "Terra can be restored. But to do it we need encouragement, we need a leader, we need our queen. Please Queen Rosemary."

Flora looked unsure at the statues of Ven, Caspian, and Tidus, they were all looking at her in a hopeful way.

Helia looked down at Flora, "You don't have to."

Flora looked at the ring, "Ven trusted me. I need to trust myself." She looked at Zoar, "I will. I will restore Terra for my family."

* * *

Alex: Review please but be nice. This next chapter is an epilogue then I'm done with this story.


	8. Epilogue

Alex: Last chapter. Enjoy. I own only characters i made.

* * *

Epilogue

_Dear Flora, _

_It's been a little over a year since I sent you back. Everything went fine after you left, we took care of Gavin. He'll never threaten anyone again. _

_You've grown greatly since then, Caspian, Tidus, and I spend time with you every day. Father tries as well but he's so busy with the witch war. You meet Serafina, that's Bloom, just yesterday for the first time. I can see your friendship blossoming._

_Anyway I wrote this to tell you, don't worry. I don't know how our lives will end but just remember it's okay. A Terran ruler, any good person for that matter, should be willing to defend people._

_So remember that._

_You were loved and cared for by your family and as such I ask for 1 thing, if our people survived take care of them. The Light family didn't come into power without a fight, we did fight, but for the people. _

_That's all I can say besides that Caspian and Tidus wish you a happy life and that we hope you live a life you can be proud of._

_Love your sister,_

_Ven_

Flora smiled at the letter as she put it back in the draw as she smiled at her young daughter, she had blond hair and green eyes like her and she was a princess of Terra.

* * *

Alex: Hope you liked it. If not too bad. Thanks for reading and that's all.


End file.
